


Hansol and L.Joe, November of 2012

by HDhq



Category: Teen Top (Band), Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night at the HD – a bordello -, Hansol, L.Joe and Suga working until the early hours. A customer demands to watch Hansol and L.Joe in action, Hansol couldn't be happier. L.Joe on the other hand... Part of the HD series, more to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansol and L.Joe, November of 2012

The sun had set hours ago, way before their shift began. Now the night was rainy, slowly filling up small puddles in the backyard. Today was a quiet night. All customers were happy, drunk and satisfied, leaving the crew with too much time on their hands they spent by doing nothing productive, but _oh_ so fun.  
“Could you hand me a straw please?” One of the light haired boys who preferred to be called 'Hansol' felt like it was his duty to mess with the minds of tired people, especially L.Joe and Suga, whose clients had left just moments ago.  
Bringing his face close to L.Joe's he slipped his straw into the boy's drink, grinning mischievously.  
Said boy wasn't in for playing right now, all he wanted was a shower and a hot chocolate to regain his strength, but sadly he was forced to stay until 5am, when his shift was over. “That's my drink, get your own.” “Heyy, be nice and share, will you?”  
Eying the two and the man who just entered the building, Suga put his glass down only to groan anxiously.  
“It's 3:20, I've got a bruise on my neck and I'm tired, could you _please_ take him, Hansol?”  
“Why me? I've dealt with two this evening!”  
“At least go over to him and ask who he wants...” “I don't think that's necessary.” A tall, young man, dressed in a lose black jacket had crossed the room and was now standing right in front of the three, leaving them no chance but to fall into character.  
“Hey there handsome, do you need help?” Hansol, who got up while replacing the straw in his mouth with his index finger, slowly running his other hand through his hair.  
“I want... to watch you.”

“Seems like you have to be nice to me now.” After the payment had been settled, Hansol picked L.Joe to help him keep his customer entertained, who agreed reluctantly.  
“I'm always nice to you, although you don't deserve it.” Quiet whispers were exchanged when they entered one of the smaller rooms, which was furnished with a bed, a small desk and an armchair. “Show me.” Instead of going for the bed he pushed him down on the black leather armchair, straddling his hips, making sure that the other man had a nice view.  
Rosy lips met pale skin that had been damaged from the hours before, trying to overwrite traces of filth and guilt. When Hansol was in front of him, blocking the view, it was easy to forget that there was someone watching him.  
Right now he felt like that was the only way to survive the night, so he grabbed his head harshly, shutting his eyes, sealing their lips. Fumbling hands found a way under his shirt and honestly he couldn't wait to get it off; to get it over with. In a rush their clothes fell to the floor and L.Joe could not suppress a grimace as he watched Hansol's body.  
Yes, that boy did not deserve to be treated nicely, he was a brat and nothing more.  
Another kiss on his neck indicated that it was now his time to moan, although it did feel good, actually..  
His mouth wandered lower just like he would expect him to, until Hansol suddenly stopped. “Let's switch this up a bit, shall we? I'm bored.”  
Grabbing him by his neck he got up until he pushed him headfirst down onto the bed, suffocating him for some moments until he gasped for air. “What are you doi-”  
“Shut up.” Ripping his hair he got him to turn his head slightly, having his face scrunched up in pain as he bit his neck. “We're here for a show, remember?”  L.Joe wasn't one to like choking, but he couldn't deny that it was intensifying the way he felt his body as the other boy moved over him when he turned around.  He didn't even realize that he had been whimpering as Hansol put his head next to his, mumbling quietly. “Do you need a break, baby boy?”  
“I'm...” The words in his mouth got stuck behind the will to tell him to continue, but he was torn.  
“Yes...?” A sheepish grin sat on his lips, licking the sweat of his collar bones.  
“Go on.”  He hadn't even finished his sentence when Hansol started to move again, making his back arch. And it seemed as if the show was gladly appreciated when heavy breathing could be heard, and after some time, more fake moaning, sucking and biting their job was done.  
  
Leaving the small room, which would be cleaned when the maids would arrive in the morning, Hansol put his hands on L.Joe's back.  
His legs felt like jello; no more strength was left in his small body, no more effort to push the other boy away. After putting on his big, fluffy coat – it was late enough to go home – he waved goodbye to the others, until he felt someone hugging him from behind. A sigh.  
“We should do this more often, cutie.” Hansol pinched his cheek; intending to be annoying probably. “A special offer, you & me, 50% off.”  
“I'm. Not. Cute.” Struggling free, L.Joe tripped over his own feet, supporting himself on the nearest wall. “I don't know about you, but this is my job. I've got other things to do than dealing with the prick that you are.”  
“Other things? Come on, tell me about it. Maybe even other  _boys_ 'to do', am I right?” A cackling laughter rang in his ears. “If you ever need help, I'm here for you baby, you just need to ask~”  
When L.Joe got greeted by the cold, moist air he realized that he forgot his scarf and gloves inside,but seriously nothing could make him go back right now.

It took him a while to cool down from the anger that ran through his bones; a boiling rage gnawing on his flesh.  
He would make sure to avoid him, or L.Joe would seriously hurt him someday.


End file.
